Revenge
by GothicSora
Summary: FIRST EVER FANFIC.Okay you know this is a Takuya and Izumi and Kouji and Izumi fic but my summary describes my latest chapter so here it is: The spirit warriors fight the new JP, Ranamon, and Arbormon. some Kouzumi and Takumi action CHAPTER 6 IS UP!
1. The Ball of Revenge

Chapter one: The Ball of Revenge

"Now that I have my legendary warriors back there's no way to stop me" Cherubimon stated as he resurrected the five legendary warriors back.

"Ah ha it's great to be back, now time to get my revenge on Blondie." The evil warrior of water said.

"Now, now m'lady," The evil warrior of steel replied. "Thou should not go in and fight thou don't want to be defeated again, right?"

"Yah, I guess your right," Ranamon sighed as she crossed he arms.

"Ahh great to be back yous gonna be in trouble right?" The warrior of wood yawned and stretched.

"Now Arbormon don't go in and fight remember what Mercurimon told Ranamon." Cherubimon replied.

"Yah yous right I don't wanna steal their spirits too soon, wes wanna have some fun with them right." Arbormon said.

"Let Grumblemon at them. Grumblemon want to get his revenge." The warrior of earth said as he lifted his huge hammer.

"Now listen here rocks for brains didn't you hear what Cherubimon told wood head over there, we all don't even have our beast spirits." Ranamon said as she remembered when Zephyrmon stripped her from it.

"Yah Agunimon stole Gigasmon from Grumblemon. Grumblemon gonna get it back." Grumblemon said in anger as he remembered Agunimon stealing his beast spirit.

Ranamon, Grumblemon, Arbormon, and Mercurimon began to argue about how they will get rid of the digidestined and how they were going to get their beast spirits back until the warrior of darkness spoke up.

"Quiet, all of you. You talk like it's going to be easy to fight them, but remember we have to train and we have to figure out where all the kids are first." Duskmon yelled as he gave each one a dirty look.

"Yah darky over there is right first lets plan how were gonna get back at the little brats." Ranamon snarled.

Duskmon walked over to Ranamon and gave her a mean look "call me that again and I'll boil you to mist." Ranamon gulped and nodded her head. Duskmon walked back over into the darkest part of their lair. "You guys are on your own."

"Now that Duskmon is gone you four warriors will get your spirits back got that I resurrected you now you do my bidding got it." Cherubimon said as he vanished in thin air.

"Yes sir" all the warriors said in unison as they knelt down in a respectful manner.

All of Cherubimon's evil warriors were working on how too get rid of the digidestined and get their beast spirits back. Arbormon and Grumblemon were practicing their attacks and fighting. Ranamon was far more interested on how she looked when she met up with those brats. Mercurimon was tracking the five digidestined on their whereabouts. And Duskmon was in the closed part of their lair in complete and total darkness. He was thinking about the warrior of light the one he knew as Kouji.

The first time he heard of Kouji was when he fought all the beast spirits of the digidestined and when he was about to strike down Agunimon, Kendogarurumon jumped on his way. Duskmon slashed a rock with his sword in anger, "who is that kid why couldn't I destroy him, why is his name so familiar." Duskmon asked these questions to himself over and over again he was becoming delirious and obsessed with this kid. Duskmon screamed at the top of his lungs "Kouji" and ran off into the darkness.

"Roundhouse-," Arbormon said as he was perfecting his move, "who was that who just yelled and messed up my move 'cause if I finds out I'm gonna messed them up." Arbormon looked around and gave a questioned look at Grumblemon.

"Grumblemon think it was Duskmon. Grumblemon would be scared too mess him up." Grumblemon replied back at Arbormon.

"Oh, well he better watch out I'll give him another chance," Arbormon said with a look of surprised on his face when he remembered when Duskmon fractal coded him.

"Yah okay Arbormon everyone knows excepts for elf boy over there that Duskmon defeated you," Ranamon laughed and pointed at Arbormon.

"Well you got fractal coded by that blonde girly-girl," Arbormon said as he made a comeback.

"Well she was really tough but I'll get her this time." Ranamon yelped in frustration.

"Yah right yous gonna get beat again." Arbormon stated without anger as he thought he won but then he felt water being poured on him. "Hey what's this it really hurts, Ahh."

"It's my Draining Rain attack you like," Ranamon snickered and laughed but then felt and hard hit on her butt, "hey quit kicking me Arbormon don't you know you can't hit girls.

This fight kept on going on and on till the wise warrior of steel broke up their fight. "Both thou acting very childish. Both thou should know our main objective is too delete those digidestined." Ranamon and Arbormon both looked at each other exchanged nasty looks and walked off.

"Grumblemon keep a good eye out for those two, Thou should know they are trouble." Grumblemon obeyed and went back and practiced his fighting strategies. "While I go and find Duskmon," Mercurimon said above a whisper and he walked off into the darkest part of their lair.


	2. The Weakened Flame

Chapter Two: The Weakened Flame

After defeating the five evil legendary warriors they thought they could have a little break. Little did they know somewhere in the digital world the five warriors of evil were plotting to take them out.

"Hey everyone look!" Tommy shouted and pointed out into the distance. Tommy was the youngest of the five digidestined he usually relied on Takuya if he got scared or worried. He has the spirits of ice at his disposal and with that Tommy becomes less afraid of anything.

"Yah good eye kiddo it looks like you spotted a village." JP said as he patted Tommy on his giant hat. JP was the oldest of the digidestined. He has a certain crush on Zoe that she finds really annoying. JP can use the spirits of thunder that gives him courage.

"What a beautiful lake!" Zoe replied as she placed her hand on Tommy's shoulder. Zoe moved back to Tokyo from Italy and it has been very hard for to make true friends. Zoe can accomplish anything with the spirits of the wind.

"Alright we deserve a break let's all go swimming!" Takuya screamed as he raised his arms in happiness. Takuya was an average kid and a great soccer player in the real world. He is also the leader of the digi-gang. He can use the spirits of fire to help fight foes and save his friends from terrible danger.

Takuya jabbed Kouji's ribs for an answer. "Uh, yah sounds great." Kouji let out a faint smile and began to walk off with the others. Kouji was always the serious shy kid of the digidestined. He can vanquish even the darkest of digimon with his spirits of light.

"Hey I know let's all have a race to that food shack over there." Takuya stated as squinted too see what it was.

"That restaurant is called 'Veggies, Veggies, and Veggies'." Bokomon said as he patted Seraphimon's egg. "If you are all looking to swim they have a place to change near it and then we can all get a bite too eat."

"Ooh yah let's all race to the restaurant I hope I don't trip on my pants." Neemon said. Neemon was a yellow rabbit digimon with huge red pants. He is pretty much the opposite of Bokomon.

All the digidestined and Neemon all took places. Bokomon didn't race so he counted off. "One, two, three, and go." They were off. Takuya was in the lead fallowed by Zoe then Kouji. JP and Tommy gave up and sat up there with Bokomon. Neemon hitched ride with Kouji until Neemon covered Kouji's eyes and Kouji and Neemon fell leaving only Zoe and Takuya to finish the race. They were dead even until Takuya tripped on a rock and stumbled down the hill.

"Takuya!" Zoe shouted as she reached the bottom of the hill where Takuya lay. Takuya was all scraped up and bruised when Zoe met him there he was as unconscious as anything. Zoe sat on her knees and scooped Takuya and held him like a baby. "Takuya are you okay? Speak to me."

"Ugh…" Takuya sounded a motion from his lips then awoke too find Zoe holding him. "Zoe… what happened." Takuya spoke that and coughed up a little bit of blood on Zoe's shirt and fell back asleep. The digi-gang finally met up with the twosome, they were worried too.

"Takuya are you okay, how's he doing Zoe?" Kouji said as he placed a hand on Zoe's shoulder. Takuya then opened his eyes ounce again and blushed too find everyone looking at him especially Zoe.

"Thank you Zoe." Takuya said as he tried to move but his body wouldn't cooperate. Then Kouji lifted him up and held one side of Takuya while Zoe held the other and they all walked over too the restaurant where there was an inn right next too it.

As Bokomon and Neemon led the way and JP and Tommy held up the caboose Kouji and Zoe held Takuya and Zoe was blushing the whole way.

"Zoe what are you blushing about?" Kouji asked as a smile appeared on his lips. See Kouji has a faint crush for Zoe and was wondering why Zoe could be blushing.

"Oh nothing." Zoe quickly turned her head but still couldn't control her blushing. Zoe also has a crush on Kouji and Takuya it was hard not too blush.

They all finally got too the motel that was called 'Rosemon Inn'. There was a very friendly Palmon that greeted them at the entrance. "Come on in and welcome to Flower Villa- oh I see you have an injured friends take him straight to the first door on the hall, it's called the 'Tanemon Clinic' she will have the best service for your friends there." Palmon waved goodbye and so did Tommy and JP.

"Hey Bokomon why don't you and the others go to the clerk and get some rooms here, while me and Zoe take Takuya to the cinic." Kouji handed JP some digi bits and off they went to go get a couple of rooms, while Kouji and Zoe took Takuya too the Tanemon Clinic.

Kouji knocked on the door and a little green digimon answered the door. "Hello and welcome too 'Tanemon Clinic' how may I- oh I see well come on in." The polite little Digimon lead them to a bed where she looked him over. "Oh my he got hurt very bad but all he needs is a day of rest and he'll be back to normal." The cute little Tanemon smiled at Kouji and Zoe and lead them out the door. "Don't worry I'll take good care of him." Zoe and Kouji shrugged and smiled at each other and they left to go meet up with the others.

"So how is he?" Tommy asked as he ran up to Kouji. Tommy was very worried because Takuya was Tommy's idol and his hero for that matter.

"Yah how is Takuya?" JP wondered the same. Takuya of one of JP's only friends he was worried about him too.

"He's going to need a day's rest then he'll be good as new." Kouji said with a smile trying not too worry young Tommy.

"Yah but let's not be sad anymore let's go eat at that restaurant." Zoe said with a smile but then that smile faded away when she thought about Takuya again. "So who's with me?" Everyone raised their hands and went to the restaurant.

"Zoe… are you okay?" Kouji asked this too Zoe and Zoe looked at him with eyes all watered up and hugged Kouji around his neck. Kouji blushed and patted her back. "Don't worry Zoe He'll be alright trust me." Kouji gave Zoe a smile and Zoe hugged him again this time she didn't let go. And Kouji did the same too Zoe. They sat there hugging each other and thinking about Takuya for a very long time.

_(So what's you think sad well you know what to do Read and Review oh and by the way I don't own digimon forgot my disclaimer)_


	3. Wind and Light

Chapter 3: Wind and Light

_(I do not own Digimon or **Sighs **Izumi/Takuya)_

After the comforting of each other in the lobby of the "Rosemon Inn" Kouji and Zoe deciding too go swimming with everyone else.

"So Zoe, us sitting here feeling sorry for Takuya isn't going to help him what do you say we go swimming with the others?" Kouji looked over at Zoe's aquamarine eyes that were all puffy from crying. She nodded slightly and smiled at Kouji. "Okay good, uh who was carrying our bathing suits when we were with the Toucanmon?" Kouji shrugged and stared over at Zoe.

Zoe wiped her cheeks from the excess tears that stained her cheeks. "We sort of forgot them at the beach house back then, but I think there's a store over by the restaurant." Zoe got up and pointed at the "Togemon Swimwear." Zoe pulled Kouji's arm to issue him she wanted him to come with her. Kouji blushed at the touch of Zoe's soft tender skin on his arm.

"Okay, okay I'll come with you," Kouji laughed and Zoe smiled and they both ran too the Togemon Swimwear. "Well here we are there sure is a lot too choose from," Kouji was awed from all the selection of swimwear they could choose from. "Zoe pick whatever swimwear you want I'm buying okay?" Kouji stuffed his hands in his pocket and began too look over the boys' swimwear.

"Kouji hurry over here quick," Zoe yelled. Kouji ran as fast as he could he thought maybe Zoe would've been in trouble but when he found her he was relieved she was not hurt. "Which color do you like more on me yellow, black, or white?" She showed each suit up to her physic body, "better yet I'll try them all on okay?"

Kouji blushed as she took each color of bathing suit into the dressing room too try each one on. "Okay I'm almost done trying the yellow one on um… here we go," Zoe opened the dressing room door and revealed the one-piece yellow bathing suit that had pink hearts everywhere. Kouji could not stop blushing, one of the cutest girls ever was trying bathing suits on in front of him he felt so lucky. "So what do you think of this one I really don't like it."

"Yah, umm… I don't like it that much either," Kouji told this too Zoe and she smiled and grabbed the white one off the hook. 'Why do I like her I mean she's nice and everything but…' Kouji thought but trailed off before he could finish his train of thought when Zoe came out to reveal a two-piece white bathing suit.

"I like this but, I don't think it's me what do you think?" Zoe asked the blushing Kouji.

"Umm… If you don't feel comfortable," Kouji gulped, "then you should try another one on." Kouji finished his sentence and Zoe giggled and grabbed the two-piece black one with a red stripe across the side. "This'll only take a minute Kouji."

"Okay, I'll be waiting." Kouji said as he picked out a bathing suit that was black with a skull on the left knee. Kouji picked up the bathing suit and brought it up to the Togemon (who was the cashier). "Okay I got my bathing suit I'm gonna go change into it okay?" Kouji heard Zoe moving around a lot so he assumed it meant yes. Kouji got into the stall and put on the suit but still leaving his signature bandana on.

"Okay I'm done come look Kouji!" Zoe screamed as she walked off too find Kouji glancing at the clinic where Takuya lay helplessly**. (GothicSora: Yes everything is in the Rosemon Inn but the lake)**. Zoe came behind him and laid a hand on his bare shoulder. "Yah I know but, don't worry the Tanemon said he's going to be alright… so do you like my bathing suit?" Zoe asked Kouji, Kouji turned around and found Zoe wearing the most beautiful swimwear in the store.

"I think it looks awesome…" Kouji said at a lost of words, Zoe just giggled.

"I like yours too," Zoe said as she touched his bathing suit on his knee and began too rub the bathing suit on his thy. Kouji stiffened and blushed. "Zoe laughed and let go of his trunks. Kouji took Zoe to the Togemon and she scanned her suit and he paid the amount it cost. "Thank you so much for this new bathing suit!" Zoe screamed as she embraced Kouji in a tight hug that he couldn't wiggle out of.

"Umm… your welcome," Kouji and Zoe were off to the lake where Tommy and the others were.

The lake was a crystal blue lake that glistened a rainbow when light touched it. There was a cliff by it for digimon to jump off of. Zoe's eye caught the romantic waterfall that had an odd multicolored rock right by it. A beautiful Lilymon was there hovering above the lake as a lifeguard for little digimon who can't swim or for little Tommy.

"Hey finally you guys made it out what were you guys doing kissing?" Tommy said this and made a disgusted look on his face who thought it was gross. Kouji blushed and Zoe laughed, as JP got angry.

"Hey, and no we weren't," Zoe giggled ounce again and JP had a sigh of relief on his head.

"Why don't you two come swimming?" JP waved the over, "come on Zoe me and you can be romantic under the waterfall." Zoe stuck her tongue out at JP while Tommy and Neemon were laughing at Zoe yelling at JP.

Zoe jumped in the pool and began running after JP until the lifeguard spoke up and yelled at them. "You two are gonna get hurt if you keep wrestling like that." Lilymon smiled and Zoe and JP agreed.

"Hey come on Kouji why don't you come swimming it's nice and warm," Tommy smiled and Kouji couldn't help to smile a little then all of a sudden Kouji fell in the water. Everyone began to laugh, and then when Kouji looked around he decided too laugh too. "Good going Neemon," Tommy gave Neemon thumbs up as he laughed and jumped in the pool.

"Hey watch out don't get Seraphimon's egg all wet it'll get cold," Bokomon barked at Neemon who jumped in. He went over and got a towel from the Palmon that was working a stand over by Lilymon's chair and wiped it off.

"Hey I know let's all play chicken, Zoe you can be on my shoulders." JP said as he folded his hands and batted his eyes at Zoe.

"Yah right I'll be on Kouji's if that's alright with him?" Zoe gestured over at Kouji he smiled and nodded. JP got sad but Tommy volunteered and was on his shoulders. Zoe climbed on Kouji's shoulders as he blushed as she got up there and JP put Tommy's on his. Neemon counted off for the battle of the game "Chicken".

"One, two, three, and go!" Neemon shouted and they were off. Kouji had a hard time balancing Zoe on his shoulder while JP had no problem whatsoever. Tommy grabbed Zoe's shoulders and Zoe did the same and grabbed Tommy's. They were moving all about while Kouji almost lost his balance but regained his control.

'I have to impress Zoe by winning but how will I do that' JP wandered then he saw his move. JP tripped Kouji and Kouji fell making Zoe topple too. "Yah, yah I won, I won." JP shouted and he flung Tommy in the air catching him on cue.

"Sorry Zoe It's by fault I fell," Kouji told Zoe but, Zoe placed her index finger on Kouji's lips and smiled Kouji smiled too.

"It looks like Zoe and Kouji really like each other, JP," Tommy said as he saw Zoe and Kouji gazing into each other's eyes. "Looks like your chances with Zoe are zero to none." Tommy shrugged and swam off too go play with the Gomamon and the Penguinmon that were staying at Flower Village too.

JP was enraged as he thought about what Tommy had just said. "Oh, yah Kouji," JP said as he splashed the water, "Zoe's mine and you can't do anything about it." JP splashed the water ounce again and got out of the lake. He dressed back in his clothes and he left the digi-gang. No one even saw him leave except for the warrior of earth. As JP was walking through the forest cursing Kouji's name he met up with Grumblemon.

"Wha… What are you guys- I thought we got rid of you?" JP asked, as he was frightened as ever. He had no idea Cherubimon resurrected them back to life.

"Grumblemon see you angry at wind and light." Grumblemon said as he pointed at Flower Village. "How would you like it if Grumblemon help you get revenge on the digi brats as Ranamon call them?" Grumblemon said as he awaited JP's answer.

"Yah, but, I would be hurting them do I don't wanna do that. On the other hand I do wanna get back at Kouji for stealing Zoe from me." JP thought about this long and hard.

"Come on Grumblemon don't have all day." Grumblemon was beginning to get impatient then JP gave him his answer.

"Grumblemon count me in I'll go with you and get my revenge." JP clutched his fist as Grumblemon lead him too the evil warriors hideaway.

_(Meanwhile back at Flower Village)_

"JP!"

"JP!"

"JP!"

"JP!"

"JP!"

Everyone in the digi-gang except for Takuya were all scattered trying to find JP. Tommy and Neemon looked in the "Togemon Swimwear", Kouji and Zoe looked in the "Veggies, Veggies, Veggies" food shack, and Bokomon sat at the lake to see if he would show back up there.

They all met back up with each other at the Lake too talk about what they had found.

"Me and Kouji checked the food shack and he was no where to be found." Zoe shrugged and looked over at Tommy.

"Me and Neemon found nothing at the swimwear store." Tommy said and Neemon shrugged then they all looked around ounce more until the Lilymon spoke up.

"I saw the chubby taller kid leave the lake and go over into the forest," All the kids were shocked why would JP want too leave nonetheless travel ALONE. JP was scared of his shadow for Pete's sake. "He was talking to a short digimon with a huge nose and a gigantic hammer." Lilymon said as she came back down to rest her leaf wings.

Kouji placed his fingers under his chin in a thinking position, "you say big hammer, big nose… The only digimon that I know of is…" Kouji trailed and was in shock of what he might say. He gulped down and pronounced the digimon's name that he said below a whisper, "Grumblemon."

"What Kouji we couldn't hear you," Zoe said as she walked in front of Kouji.

Kouji placed his hands on Zoe's shoulders and yelled "Grumblemon, the digimon Lilymon was talking about is Grumblemon. Big nose, giant hammer you think of another digimon." Kouji finished his screech and the digi-gang had a shock of scariness' on their face.

"Gru… Grumblemon, But how Beetlemon fractal coded him he should be nothing more than a digi-egg," Bokomon said as he patted Seraphimon's egg.

Soon Zoe checked her digivice and all she saw was Calmaramon's Spirit Ranamon's was no where to be found. "I don't have Ranamon's human spirit, either."

"You know what this means you guys," Kouji slammed a fist in his hand, "The evil warriors are out they want revenge on us cause look," Kouji showed them Petaldramon- the beast spirit for Arbormon, "Someone resurrected the warriors and they're gonna come after us for their beast spirits."

"So you think JP joined up with them Kouji," Tommy asked in his cute innocent voice.

"I think that might be it I just don't know why he would help them?" Kouji thought long and hard about this while they all dressed out of their bathing suits and when they all went out too eat and all through the night most of the digi-gang did this but then finally in the morning a sweet Tanemon came too brighten the mood.

"The one you call Takuya is waking up from his slumber," Tanemon said as they all ran downstairs too greet him. Takuya awoke and staggered a little before actually getting out of bed he looked around and saw everyone Kouji, Zoe, Tommy, Bokomon, and Neemon. He wondered where JP was but that wasn't his main priority at that moment.

"Wow all this attention just for me?" Takuya smiled and everyone was happy that he was awake especially Zoe. Zoe jumped on top of him with a big hug and squeezed him tight Takuya stiffened and blush. "Okay, okay you can let go now." Soon everyone jumped on top of Takuya and celebrated his awakening. But somewhere off on the other side of the digital world a jealous JP and a gang full of evil digimon were plotting too take the happy four-some out.

Authors Note:_(Wow that was the longest chapter I wrote oh and if you haven't got it yet the name of the chapter was a symbol of their spirits and the bonding they did in this chapter don't worry Takumi fans out there they're coming up next)_


	4. The Dark Pledge

Authors Note: (Hello thanks too all the people who were nice too me and were rooting for me too keep up this fanfic so uh I don't own digimon or anything that has to do with it)

Chapter 4:The Dark Pledge

"How much more longer until we get too this hideout Grumblemon?" JP moaned as he hung his head over and slowed down every couple of yards.

Grumblemon rolled his eyes and told JP the same thing he told him every time he complained, "Grumblemon taking you there fast, Grumblemon is on short cut path."

"Well we better get their faster or we're taking a break unless…" JP got the devious look on his face that worried Grumblemon.

"What look is that?" What look are you giving too Grumblemon?" Grumblemon was confused.

"Grumblemon let me ride on your back pleeeeeeeease!" JP asked annoyingly politely.

"No, no you can not ride on Grumblemon. Grumblemon is holding on too Grumblemon's weapon!" Grumblemon was furious why would he ask him something like this?

JP groaned ounce more, "oh fine be that way," JP crossed his arms, "Hmph, your just too lazy," JP looked over at Grumblemon and continued walking.

It was at least a good four hours before they actually reached the foot of the lair. A Kawagamon and a Raremon attack thembut Grumblemon's Seismic Sledge took care of them. Grumblemon was relieved that they finally made it. He was getting sick of JP'swhining and complaining he was so happy.

"So how the heck do we get up there?" JP asked Grumblemon as he scratched his head in a wandering pose.

Grumblemon walked up to the base of the lair and pressed a button that opened up a door. "See we go in here, follow Grumblemon." JP followed Grumblemon up the long flight of stairs.

"How much longer? Are we there yet? I'm soooo tired!" JP whined, Grumblemon couldn't stand it anymore he wanted to whack JP so hard in the head but, he had too had tocontrol himself. If he deleted JP Grumblemon knows that Mercurimon would delete him.

"Now, holder of the thunder spirits, behold the other great legendary warriors!" Grumblemon gestured his hands too each of the warriors.

"Hey kiddie-pie," Ranamon said as she waved her fingers at JP. "Such a long time since we last met sugar."

"Yo, yous back already and good yous brought the kid right?" Arbormon said in his low class accent. "I'm gonna train you and we're gonna rough them kids up right."

"Thou flattered too finally meet us again?" Mercurimon questioned JP. "Thine ready to make thou an offer."

"Uh…H…hey." JP said he was as frightened as ever all the bad guys were right in front of them and he was part of the reason why they all got defeated he was soscared.

"Aww, ain't he just the cutest?" Ranamon said as she jumped off herwater towerand went over too stroke his hair. "Don't be scared your one of us now," Ranamon giggled.

JPsmacked her hand away from his hand and he regained his courage back. "I don't like anyone of you I'm only here for my revenge on Kouji," JP balled up a fist and punched the wall.

"Well then yous came too the right place," Arbormon walked toward JP. "We're not here too make friendswith you either we need your help to get back at the brats." Arbormon made a scary face at JP he jumped up like a chicken.

"Me?" JP pointed to himself, "you need my help what would I do too help you guys?"

"Well first of all thou know everything about the digidestined. You know where they're headed too and thou know their weaknesses and strengthstoo." Mercurimon spoke this in his confusing language of saying it.

"Well, I do know a lot about them." JP frowned and looked at the ground, "but how can I know that I can trust you in the first place?" JP turned back around and pointed at the warriors.

"I thought thou would never ask," Mercurimon smiled.

"Believe us we need you and you need us we can help each other sugar." Ranamon squinted her nose.

"If yous helps us we are gonna rewards ya a great prize." Arbormon smiled deviously.

"So are you going to help us plus us helping you?" Grumblemon and the others smiled mischievously.

"Okay, I'll join up with you," JP said as he shook each one's hand. 'I hope they don't double-cross me' JP thought to himself as he remembered all the times he fought each one. Then he thought of his friends: Tommy, Zoe, Takuya, Neemon, Bokomon and Kouji. Kouji. Each time he heard that name it made him twist and turn he wanted too get rid of him more than anyone at least as much or maybe less than Duskmon at least.

JP sat on a rock using a stick he found too draw figures of symbols and people in the dirt as he thought about life. While JP was doing that the others were laughing at him but why?

Authors Note: _(ooooo I wonder what happens and what are the other warriors laughing about found out next time in my 5th chapter please Read and Review thanks means a lot)_


	5. Takuya's Chance

Thanks to all the ppl that reviewed my story except Cloaked Fox (I'm not gonna say anything mean to him I just don't wanna thank him lol) Well it's been a while since my last update school just started and I finished the whole 4th season of digimon so I have more information on the characters personalities. Well I want the reader to take part in this story so suggest ideas and I'll see what I can do. Let's see last chapter was a Kouzumi chapter and a lot ppl seem to like Kouzumi but this chapter you're gonna see some flirting with Takuya so enjoy… (Oh yeah I don't own Digimon or The Used song I Caught Fire (In Your Eyes)

**Takuya: **Finally my chance with Zoe

**Zoe: giggles **yep I guess you do

**Kouji:** Awe… My turns over?

**GothicSora:** don't worry the reviewers will pick, they either want Kouzumi or Takumi

Chapter 5 – Takuya's Chance

After Takuya awoke it brighten everyone's mood. Kouji and Zoe told Takuya about JP that he's been missing for some time now and Takuya was determined to get him back. "So… Did anyone actually see him leave the lake?" Takuya asked as he was stuffing his face with the fifth plate of ramen noodles.

Zoe and Kouji shrugged, Tommy, Neemon and Bokomon were off by the lake playing trying to keep Tommy from worrying too much. "He went with Grumblemon," Kouji snapped his fingers at remembering where JP had went. "Lilymon saw him with Grumblemon there, I just don't know what he could possibly be planning." Kouji wondered to himself and Zoe placed a reassuring hand on Kouji's knee and they both smiled. This intrigued Takuya he knew something was going on, but what?

Takuya also liked Zoe but never had the courage to tell anyone. He felt like he wanted Zoe but, he wasn't like JP he liked competition and if Kouji wanted Zoe he's going to have to work for it. "So I guess you two are going out, huh?" Takuya stood up and placed both of his hands on his hips in a "please answer me now" manner.

Kouji and Zoe giggled and blushed massively at the ground. "No we're not…" Kouji cleared his throat, "we're not going out." He blushed and Takuya raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure if they were lying or telling the truth.

Then Zoe, jokingly went over and hugged Takuya around his neck looked at him in her innocent look and said "oh Takuya you're the only man for me." Zoe made a kissy face and let go and started to laugh at the expression on Takuya's face. He felt like melting in her eyes. **(GothicSora: Thanks to The Used I love that song, It's called "I Caught Fire (In Your Eyes) go and check it out lol.)** Zoe pranced off giggling all the way to the lake and Kouji and Takuya gazed at her all the way there, they stopped and looked at each other with a jealous look on one another's face. They knew what each other was thinking they could understand each other's thoughts at that moment and both of them wanted Zoe but never admitted it.

"So… Takuya we better go talk to the other's about JP. We should all go and look in the woods for him, okay?" Kouji eyed Takuya and Takuya eyed him back. Takuya nodded and headed out for the lake.

They all sat around the tulip shaped table and discussed the whereabouts of JP.

"Well he's in the forest that's for sure." Bokomon nodded and told everyone. "I just wish I knew where." Bokomon sighed and the rest of the digi gang was in denial that JP, of all people, would go on the evil side. "Our best bet is to split up and look for JP in the forest area."

"Okay but who's with who?" Tommy asked as he watched Takuya and Kouji eye Zoe. "I want to go with…" Tommy thought but was to distracted by the silent of war of Takuya and Kouji.

"Well, I'll go with Takuya since I haven't seen him that much recently." Zoe said as she walked over next to Takuya. Takuya felt like the he had just won the lottery and well Kouji he has seen better days for him. "Is that okay Kouji?" Zoe asked and Kouji nodded.

'Don't worry Takuya I had my chance with her and now you're going to have yours.' Kouji silently said and gave a quick smirk to Takuya. "Well, then I'll buddy up with Tommy, if that's okay with him?" Kouji looked over at Tommy and he smiled.

"Well that just leaves me and Neemon so we'll search for him and then in about an hour we'll meet right by the lake got it?" Bokomon eyed everyone and they all nodded in agreement.

Soon everyone was off in the search of JP, Neemon and Bokomon going the in the South Sector, Tommy and Kouji in the West Sector, and Takuya and Zoe in the East. Bokomon and Neemon found some interesting Mushroomon and got some real useful information about where the evil warriors are hiding out. Tommy and Kouji encountered some fierce Dokugumon but all they wanted to do was play so theirs was a waste. All there was left was Takuya and Zoe who's search was a success, well for their relationship that is…

"So like Takuya how far are we out you think?" Zoe asked the newly awoken Takuya. Zoe like Takuya for very different reasons of why she liked Kouji. She liked Kouji for his seriousness and loves to see him break a smile; it would make her feel all happy and good inside. She liked Takuya for complete different reasons. She loves his bravery and she also likes his hard head ness. So she is torn between the both. "What if neither of them don't even like me?" Zoe questioned herself.

"Yah? Zoe did you say something?" Zoe smiled and Takuya smiled back. Takuya sighed at the doubt that Zoe even likes him but he always had an optimistic attitude about everything so he got over that depressive moment. "So princess of the wind," Takuya said referring to her spirit, "which way do we go next," Takuya gestured with his hands to the left and to the right.

"I vote we go…" Zoe placed a thinking finger over her lip, "hmmm…Ahh" Zoe screamed as an opening in the ground came out from under her. "Takuya help me!" She was hanging on by the edge of the hole and Takuya knelt down and gripped her hands tight.

"I've got you Zoe!" Takuya screamed over the sound of…drilling? Takuya pulled Zoe up and she gripped his body with a tight hug. Her hands wrapped around Taukya's waist and she buried her face in his chest. She wouldn't let Takuya see her cry so she hyperventilated at the scariness of falling into, who knows what. "It's okay Zoe… I've got you now." Takuya wrapped his hands around Zoe comforting her and laying his head lightly on hers.

"Th…thank you for saving for saving me Takuya." Zoe looked up at Takuya with a smiling face. "You're the best." Takuya smiled and wiped a stained tear off of her cheek. Then Zoe looked up at Takuya and Takuya looked into Zoe's eyes, they began at each other with each others hair colliding. Their noses touched each other and… the sound of drilling caught their attention. They released each other from one another's grasp and looked onto the horizon.

Two angry Drimogemon were heading their way.

Drimogemon – The drill digimon. This digimon is a fierce competitor when it comes to battling in the ground, it's Iron drill spin will have not knowing which way to go.

"Those digimon don't look to friendly Takuya, what'd you say we give them a run for their money?" Zoe winked over at Takuya and wondered what his answer might be.

"That was just what I was about to ask you." They both smiled and got out their D-Tectors.

A fractal code appeared on Zoe's hand, "Execute! Spirit evolution!" Zoe quickly scanned the rest of her fractal code and her body changed into a beautiful digimon. "Ha, Kazemon" Zoe turned into a digimon, Kazemon to be precise. She is the Spirit of the wind so those Drimogemon better be scared.

A fractal code appeared on Takuya's hand, "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Takuya quickly scanned the rest of his fractal code and his body changed into a tough looking digimon. "Ha, Agunimon" Takuya turned into the digimon of fire, Agunimon. He'll fry those oversized moles in a heartbeat.

"Oh so you think you guys can beat the Drimogemon brothers?"

"You have another thing coming!"

One of the Drimogemon went after Agunimon. "Iron Drill Spin!" Drimogemon shouted. But Agunimon was way too fast. He grabbed the spinning drill on the enemy digimon's face. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Drimogemon shouted at Agunimon.

"You're going down you flea bitten rodent" Agunimon lifted the Drimogemon by its drill and slammed him down on the ground. "Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon got into a vortex of flames and spun around the Drimogemon. The vortex left the area around Drimogemon and a blue code (much like the one the Tamers used to scan themselves) wrapped around Drimogemon. "You're time is up mole boy," Agunimon said this and took out his D-Tector. He pressed the gray oval button on the side of the device and scanned the Drimogemon capturing all its evil data. "Fractal code…Digitize." What was left after the scanning was complete was a digi-egg, it left the form of what it was and took off. "One down."

"Bone Crusher!" The other Drimogemon yelled and threw a boomerang made entirely out of bone.

"Hurricane Wind!" Kazemon screamed as little spirals of air shot out of her fingertips. The spirals blocked the attack and now she was on the offensive. She was gathering energy for this, "Tempest Twist" she spun around on her hands and twirled around toward the digimon and smacked the Drimogemon in his face. He collapses to the ground. The same blue code appeared around this Drimogemon too, "nice fighting with you Hun." Zoe winked at the Drimogemon and took out her D-Tector. She pressed the same button as Takuya, "Fractal code…Digitize." She scanned the evil code away. A digi-egg appeared and flew of into the distant. Kazemon and Agunimon dedigivolved back to their human shapes.

"You were great Zoe," Takuya said as they both ran to each other. "But I guess no luck with JP huh?" He was as puzzled as ever too.

"Nope," Zoe sighed, "I guess not." They both looked at each other. They were thinking the same thing what were they about to do before the fight. "Uh… Takuya?" Zoe asked weakly.

"Yah, Zoe?" Takuya's mind was still set on the what-was-going-to-be a kiss.

"Before…The fight, were we just about to…?" Zoe trailed off and Takuya finished it.

"I'm not sure, you want to keep it between us?"

"Yah for now at least." Zoe giggled and reached over and hugged Takuya. After that they both walked back down to the Flower Village to see what the others had discovered.

**Author's Note: _so how did you all like? Please review and send me in with your ideas should I keep a Kouzumi story or Takumi story. I want to know so I don't make a huge mistake._**

**Kouji: **Pick Kouzmi!

**Takuya: **No pick Takumi!

**Zoe:** **giggles** pick whatever the readers want!

**Please read and Review I will be humbly grateful. **


	6. Confusion

**A/N:** OMG! Thanks to all the readers who reviewed you guys are the only reason why I'm updating. Okay I'm counting the votes for Kouzumi and Takumi H/O… (Sigh) wow… There are 7 votes for Kouzumi and 7 votes for Takumi. I don't know whom to make happy (Laughs) well then the contest is still going on then keep the votes coming. Oh and I really do apologize for not updating in like 2 months… School has got me busy with projects in every single one of my classes (No seriously I'm not exaggerating, Believe in my Love gets the same amount too) so here it is the 6th chapter of REVENGE I really hope you all enjoy.

**ZOE: **I wonder what GothicSora will have us do in this chapter?

**TAKUYA: **I'm sure he'll have us together Zoe.

**KOUJI: **Yeah right! It's her and me.

**ZOE: **(Laughs and blushes) Whatever GothicSora wants.

**GOTHICSORA: **Yep and you two will find out soon enough, so without further a due Revenge chapter 6.

X------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X

Chapter 6 – Confusion

After the couple of hours of searching and Takuya and Zoe's little romantic outing they all came back to the flower shaped table and discussed their results. Tommy slumped in his chair and was the first one to release his details.

"Besides me and Kouji's not-fun battle with the Kiwimon," Tommy said with a grin on his face and reached into his pocket to reveal a yellow and blue cloth. "We found this!" Tommy shouted and showed everyone then Kouji grabbed the cotton cloth and went into more detail about it.

"After I scanned the final Kiwimon," Kouji started, "we saw this cloth on the ground. It could be a clue to where JP and 'the new' bad guys are," Kouji passed the torn cloth to Takuya and he examined as if he knew where to start.

"Well…I…" Takuya couldn't get the words but still tried. "This looks like a piece of clothing from JP's jumpsuit," He said and then smiled as if found a cure for a disease. Kouji sighed and Zoe giggled letting Takuya having his moment in the spot line. "Yep! Definitely JP's"

Kouji groaned and swiped the cloth away from him, "Well duh we knew that," He pulled the cloth in a tight grip and gave it to Bokomon to hold onto for safekeeping. "Well we found the cloth toward that direction," Kouji said while pointing. "We have at least a small idea of what direction the could've went in." He crossed his arms and looked over at Zoe. "So what'd you guys figure out?"

Zoe blushed as she looked over at Takuya and started in their discussion. "We also fought some digimon but Takuya and I took them easily…" She trailed off.

"And?" Kouji asked.

"And… That's it we found nothing about JP." Takuya interrupted Kouji and stretched his arms. "What about you two?"

Bokomon sighed and pulled Neemon's pants in utter frustration. "Neemon kept on making us stop and smell flowers we got nothing accomplished," He rubbed his egg. "We do need to find JP before anything bad happens to him."

"Yep!" Tommy smiled and tapped Kouji's shoulder. "When are we going to find him Kouji?" Tommy asked in an innocent voice that even melted Kouji's heart.

Kouji couldn't help but smile and patted Tommy's head, "Soon Tommy we will find JP." Tommy smiled and jumped up in happiness. "Well Lilymon said that he was with Grumblemon right?" The gang nodded. "Could Grumblemon have taken JP hostage?"

Zoe put her thinking face on and sighed, "Yeah, that is a possibility but couldn't he of spirit evolved and fought him off?"

"He could've… Unless…" Kouji trailed off as everyone anticipated his answer. "Unless they took his digivice." Kouji snapped his fingers, "that must be it, JP was kidnapped there's no other logical answer."

Zoe stared at the ground in sadness accompanied by Tommy. Takuya slammed his fist in anger and Kouji kept an emotionless face on but everyone could tell he was upset.

"Well there's only one thing for us to do and that's—" Kouji was interrupted as an explosion was heard over by the clinic in the village. "What the hell was that?" Kouji asked and pulled out his D-Tector.

"It's the clinic!" Zoe pointed and yelled. "We've got to go help them!" The chosen digidestined all pulled out there D-Tectors and pronounced the words.

"Execute… Spirit evolution!" Tommy's body was flipped around and was soon transformed into the ice bear… Kumamon. Zoe jumped around and was soon transformed into the warrior of wind… Kazemon. Takuya screamed, as his body became the spirit of fire… Agunimon. Kouji kept his cool and gained the traits of the master of light… Lobomon. All of the spirits raced their way toward the smoking explosion and was caught with someone they had hoped never to see under the influence of evil.

"B…Beetlemon?" Kazemon asked as she landed on her feet. "I…I don't understand." Kazemon began her way over toward the electric beetle but was soon hit by lightning.

"Thunder fists!" Beetlemon yelled and lighting blast from his hands erupted out and struck Kazemon. "Stay away from me Kazemon… Or should I say Zoe1" Beetlemon pointed.

Agunimon immediately caught Kazemon and set her down gently. "Beetlemon what's going on here? Why on earth are you acting like this?" Lobomon, Kumamon, and Agunimon jumped in front over Kazemon protecting her.

"Why should I tell you guys it's not like you guys cared about me anyway?" Lighting starting circling around his antenna, "Lighting blitz!" The lighting surged thorough the area and the three elemental warriors fell from the hurt.

Kazemon regained her conscious back and saw that her friends were down. "Beetlemon!" She screamed and jumped in front of her friends. It was her turn to protect them. "I have no idea why you're acting like this but it's got to stop." She raised her hands in front of Beetlemon. "I don't want to hurt you…" She took a step closer. "But I will if I must!"

"Of course Kazemon you would hurt me I bet you were waiting for this moment forever!" A puzzled look came upon Kazemon's face.

"What are you talking about Beetlemon I would never want to hurt you?"

"Don't play the best friend act now it's me and you fighting until the end…now!" Beetlemon flexed his wings and head first charged into Kazemon. The lighting filled head butt rammed Kazemon right in the stomach. She coughed up blood and looked back. Beetlemon was coming back for a second charge. She flipped on the ground closely missing the buzzing bug.

Agunimon and the others slowly awoke again and looked to see Kazemon was in danger. "Kazemon don't worry we're here to—" Agunimon was cut off by the half water half earth barricade him and his friends were trapped in. "What…What's this?"

"Agunimon look up there," Kumamon pointed on top of the barricade to reveal two people they wished to never ever see again.

"Why hello sugar long no time no see don't y'all think?" The southern so-called water beauty queen said in her cowgirl accent.

"This is gonna keep yous three in here nice and good" Arbormon said as if her was from a mobster family.

"Let us out you two freaks!" Lobomon pulled out his light-filled kendo. "Lobo Kendo!" He struck his kendo through the wall of nature and water and smiled proudly. "I did it guys let's—," his dignity rant was soon interrupted by Cherubimon's minions.

"You think some stupid little light saber will free you from our swampy walls?" The warrior of water stated as she laughed at Lobomon's failure.

"Argh!" Lobomon slammed his fist hard against the wood part of the force field. 'I just don't get it. We destroyed Ranamon and Arbormon we have their spirits… Or at least their beast spirits… That's it!' Lobomon thought to himself. "Kazemon!"

"Yeah Lobomon?" Kazemon said still trying to dodge the electric bug.

"Keep fighting but whatever you do don't let any of these freaks touch your D-Tector!" Lobomon said cupping his mouth while shouting through the water part of the barricade. Kazemon looked puzzled but didn't stop to ask any question, she already had her hands full with Beetlemon.

"What do you have in mind?" Agunimon said as he tapped Lobomon's shoulder wondering his answer.

Lobomon sighed and took out his D-Tector. "See we still have their beast spirits…" He trailed off and looked over at the exhausted Kazemon. "As long as we keep these they're not even worth the effort of fighting." He stated and looked up to an angry Ranamon and Arbormon.

"Not even worth it? Is that what you just said punk I'll show you who's not worth it." She stood on top of the cage of water and raised her single finger, "Draining Rain!" She pronounced and the heavy ferocious rain poured devastatingly on top of the warriors inside the cage. " I would attack Blondie but I feel bad for her she's getting beat up like there's no tomorrow." She looked over at Kazemon who was sitting taking beating after beating not wanting to hurt her friend.

"Crystal Freeze!" Kumamon traced the top of the cage they were in to ice as a cover to stop the emerging rain cloud of Ranamon to hurt them anymore. "Agunimon, Kazemon is in real trouble she needs our help!"

Agunimon shook in wordiness as all possible outcomes of him escaping to help Kazemon went through his head. "I just need to get out of here Kumamon then I can help Kazemon." Agunimon opened his eyes to see Kazemon getting hurt, Ranamon and Arbormon laughing, Kumamon and Lobomon trying to escape, and himself sitting here doing nothing to help anyone. Then an idea went through Agunimon's head. "Kazemon come here!" He yelled as Kazemon looked up to listen.

"Uh…Kind of busy at the moment." She yelled back still dodging the attacks Beetlemon was dishing out.

"Just stand in front of the cage we're in Kazemon!" Lobomon looked at Agunimon confused and so did well…everyone else besides Beetlemon who all he cared about was deleting Kazemon.

"Wait…what good will that do?" She question as she dodged a lightning blitz from Beetlemon.

"Just do it!" Agunimon screamed this time Kazemon stopped what she was doing and did it.

"Okay, I just hope you know what you're doing." Kazemon stated and escaped thoroughly from his Thunder Fist. She floated right above the ground right in front of Agunimon. Kazemon was scared just standing there waiting for the possessed spirit to attack her.

"It's okay Kazemon I'm here with you it's going to be alright I won't let anything hurt you I promise." Kazemon gulped but wasn't frightened anymore because Agunimon was there and reassured her she'd be safe.

"So Kazemon you've resulted in protecting your friends I bet you would never do that for me!" Beetlemon stood right in front of Kazemon and pointed directly at her face. "That's my target." He said in a deadly tone of voice. Kazemon had never seen her friend this evil what did she do to make him like this? "Ready Kazemon? Lightning Blitz!" The surge of lighting circled around Beetlemon's antenna and he aim for a purple butterfly. "Bye, bye," he gave her a wave and was off on a rampage to destroy Kazemon once and for all. Kazemon kept her guard up but was still a little scared on the inside.

"Okay Kazemon on the count of three I want you to jump put of the way," Agunimon said while moving as far back away from Kazemon from the impulse of the attack. Kazemon nodded and Beetlemon was gaining speed. "One…" Agunimon said. Beetlemon was coming closer and Ranamon still couldn't get what they were doing. "Two…" Arbormon sat down in a thinking position still wondering, as Beetlemon was inches away. "Three!" Agunimon screamed. Kazemon quickly jumped out of the way and Beetlemon couldn't stop himself from the force of the speed. He collided with the barricade and the electric impulse touched the water sending electric waves through out the barricade.

"Ah! You stupid insect!" Ranamon screamed as her and Arbormon were getting the shock of their lives… Literally. Ranamon was electrified and the water part of the cage was gone.

"You can't have nature without water!" Lobomon stated slyly as the wood slowly disappeared and Arbormon fell from his post and hit the ground. They were free and Kazemon didn't have to fight Beetlemon anymore, at least not by herself.

The good guys and the bad guys stood on opposite sides as the crowd of Palmon, Tanemon, Lilymon, and Togemon watched from their view.

"You guys just got lucky that's it." Ranamon raised her voice as Arbormon and Beetlemon accompanied her by the bad guy side.

"It's not luck ugly queen." Kazemon said as Lobomon, Kumamon, and Agunimon accompanied her.

"Well yous all gonna so regret all this mishap yous caused us all!" Arbormon pointed as he dug under the ground and retreated.

"You know as well as I do you guys won't win this time Hun!" Ranamon blew a kiss and jumped into the nearest pond as she retreated.

"Beetlemon why did you?" Kumamon stated as he walked closer to Beetlemon. "Why are you teaming up with them they're the bad guys and we're the good guys that includes you." Kumamon raised his white finger and touched Beetlemon's hard metal chest.

Beetlemon looked past Kumamon directly at Kazemon. He whacked Kumamon's finger away and stated. "I'm not good anymore…I'm doing this for revenge!" Beetlemon turned around quickly and flew off into the horizon. The elemental warriors gazed sadly at the ground and de-digivolved back to their human forms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The confused digi-destined walked steadily back to the crystal clear pool and sat in a depression state. Zoe dangled her feet in the lake and sat glumly wondering how she was almost beaten by her old friend. Tommy sat disturbed on the chair and couldn't understand how Ranamon and Arbormon could be back. Kouji leaned against a tree and spit out a mouth-full of juice. He took out his digivice and looked through seeing even if they still had their enemy's beast-spirits. Takuya sat next to Zoe placing a friendly hand on her shoulder that brought a smile to his face.

"Don't worry Zoe everything is going to be alright," Zoe turned her head to face Takuya and gave him a hug.

"Oh Takuya," She started while tears came out of her face. "I… I could've died. What did I do to make JP like that?" Zoe was in a state of confusion. She didn't know what she did she thought she was a great friend but then she started to get doubts.

Takuya patted Zoe's back in a comfortable manner and whispered in her ear. "It's going to be alright. You didn't do anything I'm sure JP's just…" He paused and thought of what to say. "I'm sure he's just brain washed." He didn't know what was wrong with JP he just had to say something to make Zoe feel better.

"But why did he single me out? Why did he come at me like he—like he hated. I saw hatred in his eyes it was really scary." Zoe let out sigh of sadness and wetted Takuya's shirtsleeve with her tears. She lifted her face off and started rubbing the wetness off. "I'm—I'm sorry."

"No, no don't worry about it." Takuya comforted Zoe and Zoe really liked it too.

A Palmon interrupted the two teenagers and tapped Zoe's shoulder. "Excuse me are you okay? We all saw how you fought and you saved our village." She smiled and brought her Poison Ivy to life. "We'd like to treat you all to an all you can eat buffet? I mean if you want."

Kouji and Tommy met up with them followed by Neemon and Bokomon. "Hey maybe this is a good idea. You know to eat and rebuild our strength." Kouji turned to Takuya and gave an envious face. Takuya let go of Zoe and nodded.

Takuya stood up and grabbed Zoe's hand to bring her up also. "Okay let's go eat and forget about the other warriors and JP's different side."

Tommy laughed and jumped up in excitement. "I'll race you Takuya!"

"Yeah you better watch out!" They both took their marks and were off. They flew past the Palmon and there other friends just to be the first to get a hold of some Ramen noodles.

Kouji watched as his two teammates and his two-digimon friends raced to the food shack. Zoe still looked hopeless and kicked the water with her feet. Kouji sighed and touched her shoulder. "Don't worry Zoe," he started comfortably. "JP's going to be alright so let's try looking on the bright side okay?" He smiled at her, which made Zoe's heart warm up.

"K—Kouji you… You smiled." Zoe gave a hug to Kouji, which made him feel really good, but he still had to keep his bad boy image up.

"Let go." He stated but Zoe knew he was just saying that. She knew he wanted the hug. Zoe grabbed Kouji's hand and laced them together.

"Come on Kouji let's get there before they eat all the food okay?" She smiled and they were both off.

X-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X

**A/N: **There you go some Takumi and some Kouzumi I hope you all liked it. I also made it so they know that the warriors are back and JP is evil now. I hope you all enjoyed it. Read and Review please I'll be oh so happy. I don't know when I am of ever I'm going to update my Big Brother: Anime Edition Fanfic I just wish there was more reviews. Well I'm taking off my KH fanfic called Twisted Relationships and I'm going to make another digimon fic about a girl (or a boy) who likes a boy (or a girl) but can't have him (or her). I want the readers and the reviewers to review and tell me which two characters I should make it and it's also going to Be AU (alternate universe) they're going to be going to school and have a life. It's going to be a dark story so it's going to deal with drugs and cutting etc. Okay well hope you enjoyed my fanfic and remember review about it and tell me what two characters I should make be my stars for my new fanfic.


End file.
